User blog:Fredbear and freinds/Quick Sanders' Sides Short Story (Super!)
(Note:A few of the ‘rules’ will be slightly broken in this story, such as the sides’ inability to touch each other, and them not being able to conjure imagination objects for Thomas. This was also inspired by this speed paint video.) Thomas was pacing across a backstage area slowly, as a performance was happening on stage. He was dressed in a rather well-fitting prince costume, though not the same as Roman’s outfit. He was steady in his pace. Nervous, but not wrecking himself over it. He glanced up, to see… A curious note card, floating in front of him. He reached out and took it, but before he could read it, Roman popped in, and snatched it from his hand, shouting “THAT’S MINE, NEED THAT, SORRY!” Before poofing away with a pop. Just the next day, Thomas was pouring over notes, trying to decide what his next video would be about. He was doing small amounts of research on each, but decided to let the bulk come after the choice was made. He leaned back from the computer, rubbing his eyes, before reaching to take a drink from the cup next to him. However, what he grabbed, instead, was a small, triangularly shaped bottle, with a yellow liquid inside, and with a corked top. It was labelled in a hard-to-read, faded yellow. Yet, before he could get a good look at what it said, Logan appeared, and took the bottle. “I apologize. I’ve been testing some things out, and this is integral to my experiments. Anyways, I’ll be seeing you.” And before Thomas could question it, he was, again, gone. Just a few hours after the event with Logan, Thomas was walking down his stairs, to prepare a meal, as opposed to ordering a pizza. He stopped halfway down the stairs, and looked up to see a family picture. A picture from when he was a child, and he felt memories start to resurface. He smiled, feeling the nostalgia welling up inside him… And then stopped, as he felt a tear trickle off of his eyelid. He quickly wiped it away, and descended the stairs into the living room. And instead of going into the kitchen, he stopped, and turned towards Patton’s normal place in the living room. He then looked to Logan’s, Roman’s, and finally Virgil’s, before sighing. He raised his hand up in the normal summoning motion, and Logan was the first, and, at the moment, only side to show up. He glanced around, before looking squarely at Thomas who could, now, without him avoiding eye contact or trying to evade him, see a thin layer of eye shadow around the base of his eyes. “Well, if you summoned one of us, willingly, this must be a troubling situation.” “Well, troubling yes. But before I get into that, have you been into Virgil’s room recently?” “Well, I wouldn’t have any logical reason to, and even if I did, I doubt that Virgil would willingly allow me to even enter his room. So, I’d say a solid no.” “Okay, if that’s the case, what’s with the eyeshadow?” He motioned at the area around his own eyes. Logan dabbed one of his fingers onto the area, and looked down at the slightly blackened finger. “Hm. I have no idea…” Logan was almost startled at the idea. Thomas sighed, shaking his head. “Well, anyways, where are the others? This is an issue we’d need the whole group to discuss-“ As he said this, Patton suddenly popped up, out from where he normally stood, with the same amount of eyeshadow as Logan under his eyes. “Hey kiddo, what’s wrong? You need help with anything?” Thomas flinched at the sudden appearance. “… Uhm, no, not really, I just need to ask all of you something. And by that I do mean ALL OF YOU!” He shouted towards where Roman normally stood, and a few moments later, Roman slowly stood out of it. “Well, hello, world! Ready for another day of fabulousness as normal!” “Okay, good, now, Virgil, you there?” He awaited a response for a minute, before sighing, and shaking his head. “Well, luckily, it isn’t as pertinent for him to be here… So-“ He clapped, and turned back towards the three others. “First question, have any of you been in Virgil’s room?” Roman shook his head. “Why would I need to be in that twister of nervousness and unease anyways?” “Well, I did try earlier, but Virgil told me to leave. He was probably doing something important anyways!” “Well, why were you trying to get into his room?” “I just wanted to make sure my good ol’ son was doing just fine. And he hasn’t been out of his room for a while, so I wanted to check in.” He beamed at Thomas, more than he usually did “Okay, we’ll get back to that in a minute, secondarily, are all three of you okay?” “I’m feeling positively perfect, Thomas!” “Well, considering that I’m not feeling any physical pain, and I don’t commonly have anything emotionally good or bad with me, I’m going to assume yes.” “Of course I’m doing fine, kiddo! I’m always doing good when I’m around you all!” Thomas sighed, looking around at the three of them. “If that’s the case, then why have you all been acting so strange lately? Roman, what was with that notecard before the show? And Logan, what about that bottle from just earlier?” “Oh, that was just one of the notes I wrote down to remember while you were performing. Don’t worry, it was just a momentary failsafe.” “Again, that was just something I’m experimenting with. It’s nothing you should worry about for right now.” “And Patton-“ “Yeah, kiddo?” “You’ve been a bit too… Emotional. I was literally just crying while looking at a family photo.” “Well, nostalgia can be a strong emotional influence!” “Yet, still, it wasn’t that important of an instance in my life, and it’s not as if I can’t go and visit my parents in real life.” “Well… Yeah, but, still, it’s hard to contain myself when you see your family photos, they’re just so cute, and homey, and good, and reminds us of a better place-“ “Okay, okay, let’s… Not go back down that path. Look, the borderline problem is, you’re all acting strangely, and we need to work it out. Also, what the heck, VIRGIL!?” He turned again to face the area Virgil normally stood. And again, no response. “God, okay, hold on, I’m investigating-“ Thomas tried to lower down, and enter Virgil’s room, but was met with a resounding ‘THUMP.’ “Okay, well, that’s locked.” Logic sighed, and looked to Thomas. “Listen, as much as I’d like to help you calm your paranoia over the issue, I need to return to what I was doing. I had several things on open flames, and I would not like to burn down the logical side of your brain.” And without giving Thomas enough time, Logic sunk back down, into his own room. “I’m sorry Thomas, but I as well need to return, for I must practice for our next rehearsal!” He sunk down again, practicing his bars. “Well, kiddo, I’m gonna go back down too. Good luck!” He waved, before sinking into his own room. Thomas groaned, rubbing his eyes. What was going on with everyone? Patton was being a bit too memorable and… Happy. Logan, a bit too mysterious. Roman, a bit too quiet. And Virgil… Just wasn’t there… Great, and he was starting to feel the lash of his sides’ changes now. He sat down, against a wall, and covered his face, tears started streaking off of it. He didn’t have a reason to feel like this… So why did he? Category:Blog posts